Cats of DawnClan/Warriors
"Rules are meant to be broken, that's why they're there, so we can see how far they can bend till we break 'em." Name: Mosspool Age: 14 moons Gender: Female/she-cat Rank: Warrior Desired Rank: She's achieved it Short Description: A small white Scottish Fold with silver-blue eyes and a warm heart Sexuality: Pansexual Mother/Father/Brothers/Sister/Kits: Featherfall (mother, deceased), Nettleflame (father, deceased), Cloudpaw (brother, deceased), Spottedkit & Gorsekit (both are sisters and deceased) Mate/Crush/Best Friend/Mentor: None Stats (courage, strength, speed, intelligence, leadership, kindness, endurance, and agility): 7/10 courage, 8/10 strength, 5/10 speed, 9/10 intelligence, 8/10 leadership, 7.5/10 kindness, 5.5/10 endurance, and 4/10 agility History: Mosspool and her siblings were born during a harsh green-leaf where the heat was insufferable, because of the heat her two sisters didn't survive green-leaf. Because of this she was left with her brother and the two of them were very close, once they became apprentices they grew apart. Her brother died during a storm with rough winds. Besides that her life has been pretty normal Clan life. Personality: Mosspool is a rule breaker and loves to see what she can get away with, she is a very warm hearted and kind young she-cat, but does love to get into her fair share of mischief. She also considers herself lucky since she was the only one in her bunch to survive. '*Roleplayer: 'Dovey cx. "In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take." Name: Acornberry Age: 12 moons Gender: Male/tom Rank: Warrior Desired Rank: He's achieved it Short Description: Long-ish ginger tabby fur with a white splash on muzzle; blue-ish eyes Sexuality: Heterosexual Mother/Father/Brothers/Sister/Kits: Takers? Dovepaw (sister, alive) Mate/Crush/Best Friend/Mentor: None Stats (courage, strength, speed, intelligence, leadership, kindness, endurance, and agility): 8/10 courage, 10/10 strength, 5/10 speed, 9.5/10 intelligence, 7.5/10 leadership, 8.5/10 kindness, 9.8/10 endurance, and 8/10 agility History: Clan-born, and like his sister, has led quite a normal life. Personality: Acornberry is quite curious for his age, but loyal till the end and loves his Clan with all his heart. He is quite adventurous and loves a good challenge, and is very clever and smart. Though sometimes he is childish and gets into a lot of trouble, he strives to be a good cat. '*Roleplayer: 'KeylimeShy. "Don't worry about those who talk behind your back; you do realise they're behind for a reason, right?" Name: Rosefall Age: 14 moons Gender: Female/she-cat Rank: Warrior Desired Rank: She's achieved it Short Description: Long-haired ginger tabby she-cat, forest green eyes Sexuality: Pansexual Mother/Father/Brothers/Sister/Kits: Shadestream (mother, deceased), Poolsplash (father, deceased), Kestrelwing & Boulderscar (brothers, both deceased), Maplepaw (brother, alive), Briarkit & Lakepaw (sisters, both deceased) Mate/Crush/Best Friend/Mentor: Crush is Mosspool. Her mentor was Pearspot (deceased). Stats (courage, strength, speed, intelligence, leadership, kindness, endurance, and agility): 7/10 courage, 8/10 strength, 9/10 speed, 7/10 intelligence, 6/10 leadership, 8.5/10 kindness, 8/10 endurance, 9.5/10 agility History: Born in the middle of a rough time, and unfortunately her family didn't make it. Starting with her siblings Briarkit, Lakepaw, Kestrelwing and Boulderscar, then her parents, and finally her mentor, Rosefall hasn't had much good in her life. Her only remaining living kin is her little brother Maplepaw, who was apprenticed just a little bit after their mother, Shadestream, finally died. Personality: Rosefall can be a bit of a hot-headed she-cat! Around her enemies she tends to be snappy, easily annoyed and frustrated. If she has a friend or a crush on a certain cat, whether it be a tom or she-cat, Rosefall is quiet, polite, smart and sweet. '*Roleplayer: 'KeylimeShy. "We all have our flaws, and we overcome them. And sometimes, it's our flaws who make us who we are." Name: Ashpelt Age: 38 moons Gender: Female/she-cat Rank: Warrior Desired Rank: Deputy, one day... Short Description: Very small and fast cat, very shy, but a good fighter and loyal Sexuality: Heteroromantic Heterosexual Mother/Father/Brothers/Sister/Kits: Leaftail (mother, deceased), Brownfang (father, deceased), Longtail (brother, alive, not in DawnClan), Sharpkit (sister, deceased) Mate/Crush/Best Friend/Mentor: Crushes on Acornberry Stats (courage, strength, speed, intelligence, leadership, kindness, endurance, and agility): 8/10 courage, 7/10 strength, 9.9/10 speed, 9/10 intelligence, 9/10 leadership, 8/10 kindness, 7/10 endurance and 9/10 agility History: WIP Personality: Ashpelt is rather calm and quiet. She is a curious, creative young cat who loves to explore, a good fighter and very loyal, yet she is very shy. '*Roleplayer: 'Wolfbreeze595.